App Trap
|caption = |season = 9 |episode = 7 |prodcode = 130B |creator = Butch Hartman |story = Alec Schwimmer |writer = Kevin Arrieta Sindy Spackman |storyboard = Mike Nassar Butch Hartman |director = Tuck Tucker Butch Hartman |producer = TBA |production design = |art direction = Ernie Gilbert |music direction = Guy Moon |full credits = App Trap - Credits |airdate = June 8, 2013 |headgag =Toilet |wish = To have the world's coolest smartphone |book = TBA |dvd = TBA |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-10/id611497610 |previous = The Terrible Twosome |next =Force of Nature}} App Trap is the seventh episode of Season 9 of The Fairly OddParents, premiered on June 8th, 2013.Toonzone - Shows - Schedule for Episodes of The Fairly OddParents on Nickelodeon Plot Timmy gets a cool new smartphone, but it's so advanced it might replace his fairies and control his life.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-fairly-oddparents-app-trap/EP004249980376 Synopsis Timmy, A.J. and a few other students, along with Crocker, go to a museum. They then arrive and Crocker says that they have to do a 10 page report, annoying Timmy. It is then discovered that everyone, even Elmer and his boil has a smartphone to do the report. Then they go into the museum, and Crocker uses electromagnetic waves to block the reception of everyone's phones. The plan backfires, however, when he can't use his phone and decides to stop them. Timmy, angered that everyone else but him has a smartphone goes home. After Timmy's parents say he cannot have a smartphone because his mom texted "No". So then he wishes up a smartphone named Chatty which has many cool apps, games, an MP3 player, and a burning desire to control his life. He then uses it for all of spring break and states that he doesn't need friends at first, causing him to miss Trixie's party because she texted everyone including Timmy but due to him saying that he didn't need friends, the phone never received it. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof then think at this point that Timmy may no longer need fairies anymore. Then, Timmy goes to the school where Chatty had actually deleted his school records and called everyone a loser causing them to be mad at Timmy. Principal Waxelplax asks Timmy why he is still at the school when his records were deleted. Timmy, annoyed with the phone says that it is supposed to be helping him, not ruining his life. He then tries to get rid of the phone but Chatty states that he can't because of the fact that she has an anti-fairy app that prevents magic from hitting her. They then go to the museum and use the electromagnetic waves that Crocker was using earlier to make the phone unusable and then Chatty says that they were connected and that he has a 2 year plan similar to real life smartphones. Then, Timmy tells Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to poof away the phone. The phone is now gone, with Timmy learning his lesson. Also, Timmy's dad says that someone has been joy riding in his car. He then proceeds to use his "Fix The Car" app, but he gets his butt kicked with the "Boot To The Butt App" instead, along with him saying at the end that he hates his phone, and technology. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Chatty / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner *Carlos Alazraqui as Crocker / Mrs. Crocker *Matthew W. Taylor as Sparky / Kid #2 / Cameraman *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Waxelplax / Kid #1 *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha *Gary Leroi Gray as A.J. Trivia *A guy at the first who shows the smartphone looks like SpongeBob SquarePants. References Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes